


It all started with a friend.

by vampkarl



Category: South Park
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, creek - Freeform, kenny is helping Craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampkarl/pseuds/vampkarl
Summary: Thanks Kenny...-------aka: Kenny helps Craig and Tweek get together and Tweek doesn't even realize it.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 10





	It all started with a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is semi shitty dhwioa i wrote this a while ago and wanted to post it!  
> ALSO VERY SORRY THIS IS SHORT --

Today was the day that Tweek couldn't make it to Craig’s house because of the coffee shop. So Craig invited Kenny, him and Kenny were pretty close. Kenny was going on about what he and Tweek talked about the last time he went to Tweek’s house. Kenny and Tweek are pretty close, and Kenny just so happened to know that Tweek had a liking for Craig. Tweek would never tell Craig though, for many good reasons. If Craig was going to be honest he had a small liking for Tweek also...Of course he wouldn’t admit it nor tell anyone. Hell he wouldn’t even tell Kenny! He just feels like it’s something that he needs to keep to himself..

Everytime Kenny came over to Craigs he’d always ask if Craig fancied someone, of course Craig denied that. After a while of Kenny asking Craig finally said that he kinda liked Tweek. Kenny was pumped!! He finally got **the** Craig Tucker to admit that he liked someone! Before Kenny went home he had to tell Craig to shoot his shot, he had a feeling that Tweek liked him back. 

About a week later Craig ended up confessing..Tweek of course said that he returned the feelings. They ended up telling their friend group that they were together about three days later. Their parents ended up finding out. Craig’s family was a bit pissed at the fact that he was dating a boy, Tweek’s family was a bit calmer but still a bit on edge about Tweek dating Craig.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is semi shitty dhwioa i wrote this a while ago and wanted to post it!  
> ALSO VERY SORRY THIS IS SHORT --


End file.
